Fatherly Whereabouts, A Rugrats Father's Day Story
by celrock
Summary: Celebrate Father's Day, the Rugrats way, as they have an adventure that leads to Kimi learning about the truth about her biological father, and they're new friend Zachary, comes to learn some recent tragic news in his family.


Fatherly Whereabouts, A Rugrats Father's Day Story

Summary: Celebrate Father's Day, the Rugrats way, as they have an adventure that leads to Kimi learning about the truth about her biological father, and they're new friend Zachary, comes to learn some recent tragic news in his family.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters.

Editional Notes: Zachary is the newest rugrat, based off my nephew in real life, introduced, in Rugrats and the Gray Plague, and this is the Father's day following that event, making the Rugrats one year older than they were in the original series, Dil is 1, Tommy is 2, Chuckie is 3, etc. Some of the events of this story were inspired by the Mother's Day episode, that aired in Season 4 of the original series. I hope you all enjoy it!

Zachary POV

A few days ago, I awoke one morning to find my Aunty Celeste had turned into our usual babysitter, Taffy. Not only did Taffy feed me my breakfast and take me to lots of interesting places, like the video game arcade, and a softball game, but she stayed with me overnight, which wasn't a usual thing for Taffy to do, which led me to believe, either my aunty had turnded into her, or, something had happened, and Taffy was going to be my new mommy. But just yesterday, she had to go play music with her band, and for some reason unknown to me, I didn't get to go hear her, so I had a sleepover with Tommy and Dil. Now, it's a new day, and apparently, it's a day to celebrate our daddys called Father's Day. When Tommy's nasty cousin Angelica showed up later on that morning, I asked her why we had to celebrate a day for our daddys, and she simply replied with a, "Just as I told you a bazillion years ago on Mother's Day, in your case, it's to say you're sorry." Neither Dil nor I understood what she meant, but Tommy shook his head at it, so obviously, it happened at a Mother's Day neither Dil and I were around for. Nonetheless, I was having fun with Tommy and Dil, and I wasn't going to let mean old Angelica, ruin a day, that really didn't have much meaning for me, since my daddy didn't live with me. Aunty Celeste kept telling me that my mommy and daddy would eventually move closer to where she and I lived, but now that my aunty had disappeardid, there's no telling what would happen to me.

End of POV

It was the morning of Father's Day, and the babies and Angelica were out in Tommy's backyard, making things out of clay. Tommy, Chuckie, phil, Lil, Zack and Kimi all sat around a small toddler table placed up on the patio, while Dil was running through the yard, playing with Spike and Spike's puppy Spikfee. Meanwhile Angelica was off on the side, working on making a clay statue of herself. "Don't think you babies are gonna mess up the clay statue I'm making for my daddy like you did with mom's macaroni head a while back on Mother's day," she barked in a nasty voice. Kimi was making 2 bowls out of clay. "Why are you making 2 bowls Kimi?" Asked Zachary. "I'm making 2 of them, 1 for each of my daddys!" She exclaimed. "Um, are you sure you have 2 daddys?" Asked Zachary. "In the short time I've known you since your brother's third birthday, I've only seen one daddy, and he looks like an older version of your brother," he continued. "I know! That daddy met me and my mommy in Reptar land in Paris. My other daddy, lives all the way in Tokyo!" Kimi answered. "Do you remember anything else about that daddy?" Zachary asked. "Well, I remember he use to feed me yummy food, it was always the same food too. We'd be in the kitchen, and he'd have a piece of fish on the end of 2 sticks, and a bowl of little beans in front of me," Kimi answered. She has a vision of her daddy feeding her, a tall man with black hair and a black mustash. "Give this a try," she heard her daddy's voice saying, as he moved the chopsticks towards the mouth of a slightly younger version of herself, a Kimi with slightly shorter black hair than she had now. "If I dream about my first daddy, then he's gotta still be out there, so I should make a present for him too as well as my new daddy," she added. "I hate to break it to you," said Chuckie. "But you can't give presents to a dream. I thought about doing the same for my first mommy, and remembered that you can't do that," he added, as he made a clay heart. "I'm making a clay heart for my daddy, cuz he's the bestest daddy ever!" Said Chuckie with a smile. "What are you guys making?" Chuckie asked to Tommy, Phil and Lil. "We're making him Reptar's head," said Phil. "Daddy doesn't like Reptar Phillip," argued Lil. "Yes he does Lillian," Phil argued back, as he removed the top of Reptar's head. "Now look what you've done Phillip," argued Lil in an annoyed tone. "You started it Lillian," added Phil. Tommy sat there making different things with his lump of clay, undecided. "I'm not sure what to make for my daddy," he said. "He's always inventing new things, or watching stuff on TV, so it's hard to decide what he might like," he added, as he made a small little square box. "I wish I could remember my daddy, or what he liked, but the memories of my mommy and daddy are gone," sighed Zack, as he molded his clay into a guitar. "But since Taffy has seemed to take the place of my aunty, I'll make her something instead, even though it's not Mother's Day," he added.

In the living room, the adults were talking. "Gave Howard a day off today," said Betty. "For this reason, I'll be grilling up the burgers at the Father's Day barbeque this evening, provided I can remember how, it's been a while," she added. ""Not a problem," answered Stu. "The Stu Pickles grill is so easy to work even a child could do it. You just flip the switch after you place your burger down on it, and, instant burgers!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Well, I'll see what I can do," answered Betty. "We're just waiting for pop to show up to take us fishing," said Drew. "We'll be using that king fisher 9,000 I won a while back in that Little Miss Lovely Contest," he added. "Remember when I tried to enter Tommy into that contest as a girl?" Asked Stu to Drew. The two of them started laughing. Didi just blushed at the reminder of this memory.

"So, what are you doing today with your dad Didi?" Asked Betty. "I'm taking him to that antique show, in hopes he can find something from the old country that he likes," Didi answered. "Seems as if my parents and I, well, we don't always connect. My mom didn't care for that health spa I took her to last year, I'm just hoping this outing with my father goes well," Didi sighed. Just then, the doorbell rang. Didi went and answered the door to find Lou and Lulu there. "Who's ready to go fishing?" Asked Lou. "We're coming pop," answered Drew. "Just as soon as I find my car keys," added Stu as he quickly rummaged through the living room. "Awe con flabbid, why do you always lose your car keys?" asked Lou. "Let's not worry about it Stu, I've already got the king fisher 9,000 on the back of my car anyway, and it's practically lunch time, so let's go," Drew added pulling Stu towards the door. "I'll watch the kids," Lulu said with a smile as she headed towards the kitchen. "They're out back making Father's day presents out of clay. I thought a little bit of art appreciation would be good for them," Didi added. "After all, according to Lipchitz, we should always foster our children's creativity."

As Lou, Drew and Stu were heading out the door, Aunty Celeste walked up the sidewalk. "Welcome home!" Exclaimed Betty. "Thank you," Celeste answered with a sigh. "So, how was the funeral?" Asked Didi. Celeste replied with a frown. "It went well, but I'm glad I didn't take Zachary," she added. "I feel that might have been a bit much for a child his age." Just then, Kira slipped out the door and returned a few minutes later with a box in her hand. Pulling Aunty Celeste aside, she whispered, "Can I have a word with you privately?" "Sure!" Replied Celeste. Handing Celeste the box, Kira continued, "This is a box containing what few ppossessions we have left of Kimi's dad. They're really special, and seeing we've become close friends since you and Zack moved here, I was wondering if you could take care of this for me." Celeste answered with a smile. "I'd be happy to. Though I have my pottery class later on this afternoon, so will leave it here for now, and grab it tonight after the dinner when I take Zack home," she added as she placed the box on a shelf in the hall closet. Kira gave the box one last look and waved goodbye, before closing the closet door.

"Well everyone, I'm off to pick up my dad and head off to the antique show," said Didi as she headed out the front door. "And I'm off to take Chaz to his accupunture appointment. It's a form of Japanese medicine that I thought would make an excellent gift for Father's Day. I'm hoping it will help improve some of his allergies he has," Kira said as she headed for the front door, walking out behind Didi. "Have a nice time," Lulu replied from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the kids were playing outside. The babies were rolling a ball around in the grass, while Angelica was putting some finishing touches on her clay statue. "Ok babies, my statue is finished, nobody better touch it!" She snapped. "So, how are we going to get the bowl for your old daddy to him?" Asked Zachary. "We'll have to go to Tokyo," replied Kimi. "Um, and how are we going to do that?" Asked Zachary. "We'll take that." Replied Kimi, pointing to the Reptar wagon which was sitting on the other side of the yard. "Are you sure that wagon will get us all the way to Tokyo?" Zachary asked. "I may be just a hair older than Dil, but I seem to recall Tokyo being pretty far away," he added. "If it could get us to the hopcicle in attempt to rescue Tommy from that Gray Plague, then who says it can't go to Tokyo," Kimi added with a smile. "Let's do it!" Exclaimed Tommy. "Well… Ok… But before we do, uh, I need to go potty," said Chuckie, his hands between his legs. Everyone else agreed along with Chuckie and headed for the bathroom, as by this time, everybody except Zack and Dil were potty trained.

Dil followed the older babies inside, and headed for the hall closet, which he managed to open by taking an invention he had made one day, consisting of a rope and a set of tongs, that he used to reach up and open the door. After opening the door, he climbed the shelves and found the box of stuff from Kimi's dad. He got it down, and headed back to the backyard, where Spike and Spikfee were digging a whole. He opened the box and dumped the contents of the box into the ground, and threw the box into the whole on top of it. Meanwhile, Celeste, Betty and Lulu were in the kitchen, when they heard a toilet flush. "The kids must have had to take a potty break," said Celeste. "Oh it's so nice having the pups out of diapers," added Betty. "Yeah, it won't be too much longer before I can start potty training Zack," Celeste added approvingly. "He's very advanced for his age as it is, he might even be out of diapers before age 2."

The three ladies headed outside to find Dil playing in the mud. "My goodness Dil, let's get you cleaned up," said Lulu as she went and picked up Dil, wearing diapers and a green and yellow striped T-shirt, that was now covered in mud. "Look, it appears everyone is done with their art projects," said Betty. "Then I'll take them with me to my pottery class this afternoon. There, they can be fired in the kiln, and I'll bring them back later on today along with some finger paints, so the kids can decorate their presents before giving them to their daddys," said Celeste with a smile, as she gathered up everyone's projects from the small table. "Can I come with you?" Angelica asked. "I need a break from those babies," she added. "Why of course you can!" Exclaimed Aunty Celeste, as Angelica followed her back through Tommy's house to the front door. "I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now, I'll see Zachary when I get back," Celeste added as she and Angelica headed out.

Just then, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Zack all returned to the backyard, to find their clay projects gone. "Hey where did our projects go?" Asked Lil. "Angelica probably took them as usual," sighed Chuckie. "I don't think so guys," Tommy added, pointing to the empty stool that use to hold Angelica's statue, and no Angelica to be found. "But ever since Dilly started walking, he's always hiding my stuff," Tommy added. "So, chances are Dil went and hid our presents for our daddys," Tommy added as he looked around the mostly deserted yard.

Chuckie POV

Dil is cute but he can be difficult. When he was born, he was always tipping himself over, drooling, and throwing raddles at my head. Now, he's walking, and either I'm chasing after him, tiring myself out, or, he's taking our stuff and berrying it in the ground. Tommy just lets it be an excuse to have an adventure, but being the fraidy cat I am, who's not all that much up for adventure, I just find Dil to be annoying, and while I don't miss being hit with the raddles, I'd take going back to the days before he could walk at anytime, minus the throwing part.

End of POV

"Come on guys, if we're gonna get to Tokyo before the sun sets, then we'd better be going," said Tommy looking towards the sky where the sun was starting to set, as he headed towards the Reptar wagon. The others followed him, climbed in, and headed off on their big adventure. The backyard turned into the whole wide world, as they headed off down the road. At that moment, Dil was riding on Spikfee's back through the backyard, cutting in front of the babies in the Reptar wagon. Back in the imaginary world, Tommy sees Dil cutting him off on the road. "Dil, no!" Shouted Tommy as they drove off the road into a canyon. In reality, the canyon was the muddy whole Dil dug earlier. "Where are we?" Asked Zack. "We're stuck guys," replied Tommy, as he tried to drive the wagon and it wouldn't move. "We're gonna have to get out and dig the wagon out, it's the only way," he added.

Everyone got out of the wagon into the canyon and started digging with shovels and in the case of Phil and Lil, their hands. "Wow, look at all this treasure!" Exclaimed Lil, as she came upon the assorted items that Dil had buried in the ground. "There's a box," she said as she pulled out the box that held the contents of Kimi's first daddy. "And here's a book," said Zack as he pulled a book up. He opened it to see pictures of food. "This book makes me hungry!" as he continued to look at it, his stomach starts growling. "And here's some long sticks," said Tommy as he pulled a pair of chopsticks out of the ground. "What are those used for?" Asked Phil. "Hmmm, I don't know!" Tommy exclaimed. In the backyard, Dil comes over to find everybody collecting the items he buried earlier that day. He spots some keys in the whole, picks them up and puts them into his diaper. "A pirate's life is a life for me," cried Dil, remembering that song Tommy and the gang sang on his first adventure with them way back when, when they were lost in the forrest in The Rugrats Movie. At that moment, Kimi gathered up a picture from the whole. "This looks like my daddy, or at least the one I see in my dream!" Exclaimed Kimi with a smile, showing the picture to the others. The picture did indeed, show that same man with the black hair and mustash, that appeared in her flashback.

Tommy felt the bottom of the whole. "That looks like everything," he said, as he pulled up the last item, his reptar doll. "The last thing here is my Reptar doll that Dil buried eleven-dee yesterdays ago," he added. "Where are our art projects?" Asked Chuckie with a frown. "They're not hear Chuckie, but maybe we'll find them somewhere else," Answered Tommy. "Yeah maybe they're somewhere in Tokyo," added Lil. "And with this picture, we'll be able to find my daddy when we get there," said Kimi. "And look! I think we can get the Reptar wagon unstuck now, and be on our way," said Tommy as he pulled the wagon to the other side of the canyon slash muddy whole. "Come on let's go!" As they piled back into the wagon and continued traveling through the world. This time even Dil decided to come along for the ride.

Meanwhile, Betty came out into the backyard carrying the hamburgers. "Time to start these burgers," she said, as she placed them down on to the grill and flipped the switch. Suddenly, fire shooted up out of the grill, and started to spread quickly. Back on the adventure, the babies approach the ocean, where they spotted a volcano in the near distance, and the ocean filling up with lava. "Oh no!" Cried Chuckie. "It's that stuff that melts marshmellows." Chuckie added. "We're getting close guys, that's Mount Fugi Yama, the biggerest volcano in all of Tokyo, just like in Runaway Reptar," Tommy added. "How are we going to get around it?" Asked Phil. Looking around, unable to find a way to get around the active volcano, Tommy said, "Um… Uh… I don't know."

Back in the real backyard, Betty screams, "Help!" In the imaginary adventure, Kimi looks in a different direction and spies a desert. "If we hurry, we can run through the desert," she said. Everybody hopped out of the wagon with the treasures they had gathered and made a run for it through the desert. In reality, they were running through Tommy's sandbox, towards the house, and burst through the kitchen door, to be greeted by Lulu, grandpa Boris, grandma Minka, Didi, Kira, Chaz, and Aunty Celeste. "My Aunty! She undisappeardid!" Exclaimed Zack, as he ran to her arms. "And look, our art projects!" Added Chuckie with a smile, as he looked towards the kitchen table to find their clay projects, now hardened. "What happened? They're not soft anymore." Said Lil picking up the Reptar head with a whole in it. "Um, I think the clay was baked," answered Tommy. "Now we can paint them," he added, pointing to a set of colored paints on the table.

Meanwhile, Lulu sprung out the backdoor with a hose in her hand. She sprayed the water hose through the backyard, putting out the fire and rescuing Betty, and, she rescued her just in time, as right then, the grill exploded, sending a debree of tiny pieces all over the yard. "I'm never touching one of Stu's inventions, or in this case, reinventions, since someone else created the grill in the first place, ever again!" Exclaimed Betty.

Just then, Didi sniffed back some tears as she looked towards her dad. "What is it darling?" Boris asked. "Oh dad, why does it seem every time I try to do something nice with you and mom, it never seems to work out." "You tried your best, it's just, antique shows are just not my thing, but here's what is." He added as Boris gave his daughter a hug. "Oh dad, Happy Father's Day." Didi said with a smile, as she gave him a hug. "Sorry we never made it to Tokyo," said Phil as he began to paint his clay project. "That's ok, at least I found this picture of my daddy, and, our projects have reappeardid," Kimi answered back with a smile.

Just then, Kimi walked up to her mommy carrying the picture of her first daddy. "I'm glad you're alright!" Kira smiling, as Kimi handed Kira the picture. Just then, Kira's smile faded. "Um, sweetie, let's put this away, ok?" As she took the picture from Kimi and walked with Chaz out of the room. Kimi turned towards her brother, about ready to cry. "I don't think mommy liked it," she whispered to Chuckie. He gave her a hug and replied, "I remember my daddy feeling the same way, when I showed him a picture of my old mommy."

Now in the living room, Chaz put his arm around Kira. "You know dear, I finally had to tell Chuckie about Malenda. I think it's time you and Kimi have that talk." Kira asked looking at him. "What if Kimi misses him?" "I'm going to tell you the same thing Didi told me last year at Mother's Day when I asked the same question. You can miss him, together. And I'll be here if you need some support," Chaz said smiling at her and giving her a hug.

Back in the kitchen, everyone was working on painting their art projects. Aunti Celeste took Zack aside. "We need to have a talk," she whispered, taking Zack off into another room. Just then, Kira showed up carrying the picture of Kimi's dad. Taking Kimi's hand and leading her into the living room, she said, "Kimmi, this is your dad." Meanwhile, the rest of the adults were out in the yard, cleaning up the mess.

On the couch in the living room, Kira sat with Kimi next to her, the small box of Kimi's daddy's things in Kira's lap. She pulled the chopsticks out of the box. "These are chopsticks. People in Japan eat with these instead of forks and spoons," Kira said as she used them to grab a piece of chopped fruit sitting in a bowl on the coffee table, and feeding Kimi a slice of strawberry. Picking up the book out of the box, she continued. "This is a cookbook your daddy wrote. He use to love to make recipes in his restaurant and introduce you to new foods." Just then, Kimi had the flashback again of her daddy giving her the piece of sushi to try. "You see, when we lived in Tokyo, your daddy Kaiyu was one of the best chefs in the land. We lived above his restaurant, located at the Reptar theme park in Tokyo, and, things were going well for us, and we were blessed to have you, our sweet little Kimi. But then, one day, a fire broke out. It roared so far out of control, that while I was able to escape with you, and a few of our posessions, your daddy sadly, didn't make it. The fire also destroyed the Reptar theme park, causing myself and all surviving employees, to be transferred to work at EuroReptar in Paris. We moved there, and, the rest is history." She concluded giving Kimi a kiss on the forehead.

Just then, Aunty Celeste and Zachary walked into the room. "Funny you mention that Kimi's dad died in a fire. Just this past week, I left Zachary in the care of Taffy, while I attended the funeral of my parents, brother, and sister-in-law, AKA Zack's parents and grandparents. They sadly, also died in a fire that broke out in their house last weekend while they were sleeping." Just then, Celeste pulled out a picture from her purse. It was the last picture taken as an entire family, before she and Zachary moved from Massachusetts to California. "And Zachary? When you look at this picture, just remember that your mommy, daddy, grandmamma and grandpapa are up in Heaven, watching down on you. And while I may not be a mommy or a daddy, I'm going to do the best I can, to be a good aunty, and make my nephew's life, a special one. And between myself, your babysitter Taffy, and all of your little friends, I see your life filled with many adventures, new fun experiences, and most importantly, love." as she handed the picture to Zack, and he studied it with a smile.

Just then, Kira studied her late husband's cookbook in her hand. "And, I think I have a way to both, save the ruined barbeque, and, give everyone a Father's Day, they'll never forget." She smiled as she got up off of the couch, heading back towards the kitchen. Just then, Howard, Lou, Stu and Drew walked in the front door. Lou was carrying a bunch of fish. "Well, we caught ourselves some big ones," said Lou as he carried the fish into the kitchen.

Later that night, everyone gathered around as the kids gave their presents to their daddys. Chuckie handed the clay heart, now painted red, he made to his daddy. "That's the most beautiful heart I've ever seen. Thank you Chuckie." Chaz said with a smile, as he gave Chuckie a hug. Kimi handed him the 2 bowls. "Thank you Kimi, but why are there 2 of them?" Chaz asked. Kira smiled, "I think I know what Kimi had in mind." Kira picked up one of the bowls from Chaz's hand, and on the bottom of one of them, she wrote, In memory of my daddy Kaiyu, Happy Father's Day, Love, Kimi.

Just then, Phil and Lil handed their daddy the clay Reptar head. "Oh look at this kids, a Reptar pencil holder. What do they think of next." Howard grinned, taking it from the twins. Tommy and Dil walked up to Stu. Dil pulled the keys out of his diaper and handed them to his daddy. "So that's where my car keys ended up. You little rascal," Stu smiled at Dil, taking the keys. Tommy handed him the box he had made out of clay, now painted with blue and white stripes. "And now I have a place to keep my car keys. Thanks Champ." Stu said, patting Tommy on the head. Tommy giggled. Just then, Angelica took the statue of herself up to her daddy. "Now you can have 2 of me! And, guess those dumb babies aren't so dumb anymore, cuz it's actually in one piece." Continued Angelica. "Oh princess, it's a masterpiece! Thank you!" Exclaimed Drew, giving his daughter a hug. At that moment, Zack handed the clay guitar he made to his Aunty Celeste. "I think you meant to give this to Taffy," she said to Zachary with a giggle, taking the clay guitar. "We'll take it with us and give it to her the next time she babysits. She's gonna love it!" She added.

Now, everyone was seated on couch pillows around the living room, the kids around the toddler table they made their clay art at earlier, and the adults crowded around 3 coffee tables joined together. Everybody had a set of chopsticks, and there were bowls of soup, edimommay and sushi. Kira clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Before we begin our very late dinner," Kira began, glancing up at a clock on the wall that read 10:00, "I'd like to say thanks to all of the fathers out there, who made tonight's dinner possible, both, spiritually and physically. I see it's way past the kids bedtime, so I'll make this quick. First of all, if anybody needs help with their chopsticks, just ask, I'm happy to help. We should thank my late husband Kaiyu, for writing this award winning cookbook. We'll be eating his prize winning Measo soup, which not only won first prize at a Japanese cookoff not long before Kimi was born, but it was the first meal he ever cooked for me when we met. And thanks to Lou Pickles and his catch of the day, we're having one of Kaiyu's other favorite foods, sushi. Dig in everybody, and may this be a father's day, you never forget, as we dine on our dinner, the Japanese way." As she finished, everybody clapped, and began eating.

Over at the toddler table beneath the front living room window, Chuckie struggled with his chopsticks. "How do you eat with these anyway?" He asked nervously. "I'll show you Chuckie!" Exclaimed Kimi with a smile, as she picked up her chopsticks. "And I can help too," added Zack. "I learned how to use chopsticks from Special Agent Oso," he added with a smile. "So what did you learn about your daddy Kimi?" Asked Tommy. "Is he in Tokyo?" Asked Lil. "No, but he is up in Heaven, watching down on me and Chuckie, so, just like Chuckie has two mommys watching over him, I now know that I have two daddys, watching over me! This turned out to be the bestest Father's Day ever!" Kimi said with a smile. Just then, Chuckie had a vision of his mommy Malenda and Kimi's daddy Kaiyu, standing next to one another in a beautiful garden. "We love you Chuckie and Kimi," He heard them say in his mind, returning to reality, smiling at Kimi. "I think they're watching over both of us now," Chuckie whispered to Kimi. Kimi just looked at him with a smile, as she took another bite of her sushi. Just then, Zack held up the picture of his family that Aunty Celeste had given him earlier. "And here's my family. I now know why Aunty Celeste disappeardid. She had to see them off into Heaven. She tells me that only grown ups can do that. Why that is, I don't know, but that's to learn about another day. I'm just glad she came back, and, maybe my mommy, daddy, and grandparents aren't here on earth with me like Tommy and Dil's are with them, but with them up in Heaven, I know they'll be watching me, where ever the roads of adventures, shall take me." He said with a smile. Phil takes a bite of sushi. "Well Tommy, your grandpa's the bestest fisherman ever, this sushi's pretty good!" "Thanks Phil!" Answered Tommy. "Grandpa's the bestest!" Added Dil. "And I like the beans!" Said Lil as she picked up a hand full of edimommay, and stuffed them into her mouth.

"So, do you think we made it to Tokyo after all Tommy?" Asked Zack. Looking around at his living room, with everyone eating Japanese style, Tommy replied, "I don't think so, but this has turned out to be the bestest Father's Day ever!" "And we made it home before that hot lava stuff on Mount Fugi Yama could turn us into marshmellows," replied Chuckie with a smile. Everybody at the table started laughing.

The End

Final Notes: I hope you all enjoyed that story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I should point out, that in reality, my mom, dad, brother, and sister-in-law are still alive, and the character of Kimi's biological father was inspired by my dad's love of cooking, and my brother, who is a father in real life, his love of Japanese food. Finally, most importantly, I hope you all have a Happy Father's Day, and make it a good one, as you celebrate it with your dad, whether they're still alive, or with us now, in spirit. In terms of the ideas I have for my Rugrats fanfics, this Father's Day story came much later, past some of the adventures I have yet to write about and present, but decided to go out of order, and write up this one first, since Father's Day is tomorrow at the time of publishing this story. If you made it this far, I thank you for reading, and, Rugrats fans, be looking for more stories from me, coming soon, as we continue to explore their childhood years, post the end of Rugrats, and the beginning of All Grown Up.


End file.
